


【润旭】车辙（朽木）

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203





	【润旭】车辙（朽木）

朽木 2019-5-15 14:56:27  
脸颊紧贴着木制的车壁，旭凤侧着头勉强睁着一双溢着水意的眼，小小的窗户上垂着一面布帘，随着马车的些微晃动偶尔露出些许缝隙，以他的视角，只能可以窥见路过的黄土泥地和车轮下卷起的点点尘灰。

此情此景，委实有些过了。

他上身的衣物尽褪，白皙精瘦的身躯被压着贴在车壁上，偏偏身后人的胸膛紧挨着他的背不留半点空隙，旭凤跨坐在润玉腿上，只能尽力打开双腿适应这个姿势，如此，门户大开。

红柚木本该是有些凉的，可是被旭凤贴得久了，好像也沾染了他火热的体温，灼人得很。润玉一手抚着旭凤泛红的脸，两人唇齿交融交换着腻人的吻，另外一只手却顺着腰背的线条一路向下，从散落堆积的衣物缝隙间钻入，往前一探擒住了旭凤身前的要害之处。

“唔――”

旭凤扶着窗沿的手瞬间收紧，狭长上挑的眸受惊而微张，喉间的闷哼被润玉唇舌堵住，只能勉强发出一声若有若无的声响。那物原先虽起了些反应，因着姿势的缘故总碰不到实处，如今被温热的手掌握住套弄揉搓，生了薄茧的指腹不时擦过敏感的顶端，旭凤到底年少，呼吸之间尽是兄长的气息，耳边又不停传来车马和侍从交谈的声音，推拒又怕动静太大引起旁人察觉，紧绷着身子没挨得过几下便泄了身。

“旭儿今日倒是有些急躁了。”润玉贴着旭凤耳边又是舔舐又是吹气，低笑声牵动他敏感的耳部传来阵阵酥麻，旭凤尚还处于高潮余韵之中，此时彻底软了身子，双手无力垂下，难得收敛了锋利的表壳，一副任人宰割的模样。

润玉得寸进尺，指尖沾了旭凤泄出的白浊便往他身后密穴探去。起先是一指轻叩，慢慢地深入探索，很快便又加入了一指。旭凤那处太紧，润玉两指并拢着轻压碾转仍有些困难，旭凤迷糊之中传出几声痛哼，都被润玉在耳侧温柔的舔吮安抚下来。

润玉却是有些忍不住了，眼中所见尽是旭凤被情欲染上粉色的皮肤，怀中搂着赤裸的心上人，他跨坐在自己腿上，动作间不时摩擦到自己下身胀痛的物事，指下甬道火热绵柔的触感让润玉忍不住地回味那处绞紧自己时那销魂尸骨的快感，随着记忆的苏醒，体温越发火热，连呼吸都急促了几分，润玉连忙又加入了一指，在旭凤痛呼声传出之前捂住他的口，草草扩张几下，便褪下旭凤仅剩的衣裤，将身下勃发之处抵了上去，试探性地碾磨几下后，便长驱而入。

润玉天赋异禀，与温文儒雅的外表不符，他身下那处生得太过粗壮，哪怕这已不是两人第一次的情事，旭凤仍被身后的胀痛激得僵直了身子，上身被禁锢在车壁和润玉的胸膛之间，旭凤只能单手撑着润玉大腿试图阻止他的动作，另一边无措地抓住润玉捂他口的手。

太疼了。

想摇头让他慢点，甚至摒弃了男子的骨气想喊疼，让兄长停下来。

“乖――”

可是身下那巨物还在一直往里钻，好像没有尽头，好像要捅穿他肚腹般。

旭凤瞪大了眼睛，水汽不断涌出汇成水珠不争气地滴落，然后被兄长温柔地舔去，可是润玉的手却穿过旭凤腋下牢牢扣在他肩上，让他无法躲闪，只能承受着这一切。

车轮下走的路的官道，有专门的官兵负责打理和看守，路况维持得相当不错，车内大体还是平稳的，好巧不巧，车轮还是轧到了一块石块，马车摇晃了一下，应合着润玉身下的动作，一下子入到了最深处去。

旭凤顿时红了眼眶，他这一下坐到了底，臀部贴着润玉的胯部，好像被撕裂开的疼痛蔓延，指尖慌乱抓过，在润玉小臂上留下几道红痕。

旭凤不好受，润玉也是一样，猝不及防的一下打乱了他的节奏，湿软的内壁受惊绞紧了他的阳物，他忍不住倒吸了一口气，挺动腰胯便开始了动作。

润玉平日里为人处世温文尔雅，当得上一句君子温其如玉，偏偏到了床笫上，行事却如虎狼一般，只见他身下动作由缓到急，食髓知味后越发收不住力道，每一次的顶入都会逼出旭凤沉闷的呜咽和急促的鼻息。旭凤身前伏着的，是刻了祥云纹的红柚木，身后是炽热的胸膛，他岔开了腿跨坐着，面对润玉迅猛的攻势避无可避，只能强撑着膝盖抬起身体向上躲避，却在润玉几下惩罚性质的重重顶入中彻底酸软了身体，任由那物借着自己的体重往体内从未涉足过的更深处探去。

可怕的深度和力道下，肠壁内的一切都无所遁形，每一次的抽插都会重重地碾过敏感的那一点，疼痛中慢慢升腾而起的火焰好像要把身体灼烧干净，分不清是疼痛还是快感更多一些，旭凤身前那物不知不觉间已经又立了起来。

臀尖已经在撞击的动作中泛起了红，肉体相撞的声音应和着不知道是兄长还是自己沉重的喘息声在耳膜炸裂，明明浑身热得难受，却有了一种溺水的感觉。

旭凤胸膛挤压在深色的木板上，在打磨光滑的纹路摩擦中留下红痕。从润玉的视角望去，可以看见白净的乳肉在推挤下微微隆起，深红的乳尖若隐若现，被刻纹磨得肿胀挺立起来。

润玉知道旭凤现在很不好受，他在颤抖，好像秋风中的落叶，那双眼望着自己，完全看不出来在战场上大杀四方的战神模样。

“旭儿，你且忍忍。”

他已经控制不住自己的动作了，强行破开紧绞的肠肉，润玉看不见那已经红肿的穴口，也不知道随着他每次的动作艳红的肠肉都微微外翻出来，旭凤的小腹甚至在他顶弄的动作下隐隐显出那巨物的轮廓。

“大殿下、二殿下，地方到了。”

车队慢慢停下，燎原君恭立在马车旁，等着车内人的下一步动作。

半晌，车内才有了动静。木制的小门开合的声响后，遮光的布帘被一双手掀开，率先从马车内出来的，是大殿下润玉。

只见他笑得温和，干脆利落地下了车后，伸手想要去扶身后下车的二殿下，谁知却被二殿下忽略了个彻底，他也不恼，径自跟上了二殿下的步伐，好像在他耳边说了句什么，惹来了二殿下好大一个白眼，不过二殿下倒也放慢了步子，两人慢慢往前走了。

燎原君摸了摸鼻子，也跟了上去。


End file.
